found love and dream fulfilled!
by DESATIVADOOO
Summary: one band,one dream, ONE DIRECTION !


found love and dream fulfilled!

**NUNCA desista do seu sonho de conhecer os seus idolos, eles te amam, e sem você, não seriam nada, eu só digo uma coisa, vá na fé, e siga em frente, que você consegue tudo,não construa muros no seu coração, não pare de sonhar, que os seus sonhos vão se tornar realidade, acredite**

four girls,one band,one dream, ONE DIRECTION

Júlia:

Explicando a história,nós iríamos sair do Brasil em busca de novas oportunidades,emprego,vida,tudo melhor.E Nova York seria a cidade perfeita para mesmo dia da idéia falei com as para Lala:

- Lala,venham aqui em casa,tenho uma idéia e preciso demais que você avise as meninas também – falei empolgada

- ok ok,estou curiosa,vou falar com as meninas e já estamos indo. – falou Lala toda curiosa

Elas eram vizinhas então eu não precisava ligar de uma em uma.

Lissa:

Lala bateu na minha porta toda curiosa e empolgada,falando sobre a Juuh nos ter chamado para ir na casa dela,para nos dizer uma idéia dela que iríamos amar!

- Vamos na casa de Juuh logo Lissa ! falou aquela loquinha da Lala toda curiosa

- Vamos espere eu me arrumar e nós já vamos! Falei daquele jeito tipo,tu não vai morrer se não saber !

Alguns minutos depois eu estava pronta.

- Nossa demora 5 anos para se arrumar ! falou Lala já nervosa – Não vai ir desfilar! Eu ri muito com o jeito que ela falava,era tão engraçado ver ela com aquela cara de curiosa e empolgada para saber da notícia.

Isa:

As meninas bateram na minha porta todas nervosa e empolgado gritando:

- Vamos,vamo,vamos Isoca na casa da Juuh ela tem uma notícia para nos dar ! falou Lala toda estérica.

- OK OK, nem vou trocar de roupa porque sei que você esta com pressa. – falei para acalmar os nervos da Lala.

Então naquele mesmo instante,peguei minha bolsa e fomos indo.

Lala:

A casa de Juuh não era tão longe,então nem fomos de queria ter ido de carro seria mais rápido chegar lá.

- Essas horas que estamos caminhando aqui,ela já poderia ter nos contado. – falo nervosa com as meninas

- Calma a alma ai Lala,daqui a pouco você vai ter um infarto ai mesmo,de tanta curiosidade. – fala lissa rindo da minha cara junto com Isa

Lissa:

Chegamos na casa da Juuh, a notícia parecia boa !

- Oi meninas ! – diz ela empolgada

- OOOI Juuh – dizemos em coro

Eu confesso,eu também estava muito curiosa para saber que idéia era essa !

Juuh:

Agora elas já estavam ali e eu logo de cara já ia falar.

- Bom meninas é assim...Eu pensei em pegarmos nossas economias e ir morar em NY,lá temos mais opção de empregos,vida melhor,tudo melhor e mais desenvolvido ! – falei já com medo da resposta que viria depois.

- MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS É CLARO ! falaram todas em coro novamente,isso já estava ficando estranho.

- Então falem com os seus pais logo ! – falei toda anciosa !

Então elas ficaram mais um pouco,depois elas foram para confesso que estava com medo de só um deles dizer não e tivermos que nos estava com o pensamento positivo.

E para esquecer isso,liguei o computador e fiquei no tumblr e ouvindo uma musica de nossa banda predileta One ouvir uma mais animada então coloquei Up all Night.

Nós realmente éramos muito fãs desses meninos fofos,talentosos,engraçados,lindos,e tudo de bom e nós tínhamos cada um seu verdade amávamos todos,mas quem nunca não tem seu preferido?

A Isoca tinha paixões pelo Niall Horan, o loirinho lindo e irlandês,a coisa mais fofa .

Já Lala era apaixonada pelo charmoso Liam Payne aquele sorrisinho lindo e seus olhos brilhantes,qualquer um se apaixona.

Lissa preferia o apaixonado por cenouras e tão fofo Louis Tomlinson mas tbm caía de paixões pelo vaidoso e estiloso Zayn Malik, o moreno do cabelo lindo e dos olhos castanhos seduzente,ela era loca por eles.

Já eu, era louca por Harry Styles,aquele sorrisinho meigo com aquelas covinhas me seduzia,seus cachos,seus olhos verdes brilhantes,me deixava cada vez mais apaixonada por ele.

Nós éramos apaixonadas por eles,só que tem essa de as pessoas dizeram:vocês só se apaixonam por quem nem sabe que vocês existem !

É eles podem não saber que existimos e nem que amamos demais nós não ligamos muito para isso.

Eu estava no twitter quando vi UM4 D3U5A GR3GA wantpotatoes_ ela twitou:

- Meeeeeeeeus pais deixaram,estou muito feliz :DD

Naquele momento abri um sorriso no rosto,mas ainda me dava medo saber das respostas dos pais de Lala e Lissa.

Falei com meus pais logo em seguida,eles acharam que como eu estava interessada em trabalho,era melhor eu ir momento pulei de alegria !

Lissa:

Eu realmente não acreditava no que tinha acontecido ! Meeeeeeeeus pais deixaram, e eu não acredito que você pensou que era outra coisa.

Vi a respostas dos pais de Juuh e Isa do twitter,mas estava louca para saber a resposta de Lala.

Então decidi ir até a casa dela, bati umas 5 vezes na porta e quando ela atendeu estava com o olhar para o chão,com uma cara não muito boa.

Logo depois abracei ela e ela começou a pular de seus pais haviam deixado!

Todas nós ligamos para Juuh naquele momento,um dos mais felizes de nossa vida !

Lala:

Ainda não acreditava que iria para NY ! Quero dizer nenhuma de nós ainda não acreditava !

Isa:

No dia seguinte,ligamos para Juuh novamente para saber que dia iríamos ir,ela gritou no telefone a ponto de nos assustarmos por estar no viva gritou:

- HOJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! estérica

- OMG ! falamos com nosso belo inglês !

Desligamos o telefone e fomos arrumar as malas nosso vôo pelas informações da Juuh sairia 15h00 e já era 10h00 !

Então cada uma foi para sua casa fazer as malas e depois todas almoçariam na casa da Juuh para o pai dela nos levar ao aeroporto.

Então quando estava pronta e de malas prontas fui na casa da Lissa.

As duas estavam lá se arrumando ainda,e depois é a Lissa né Lala,bom as duas são umas demoradas.

- Gente ! a Juuh já ligou 3 vezes pra mim,vamo vamos ! disse já nervosa com elas.

- Já vamos Isa ! disseram elas em tom auto.

Bom eu fui pegar meu cd e o DVD do 1D que tinha esquecido enquanto elas terminavam de se arrumar e arrumar as coisas.

Quando elas já estavam prontas nós fomos para a casa da Juuh.

CONTINUA...


End file.
